


The hand that rocks the cradle is the most violent

by orphan_account



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audrey parker isn't nice, Dwight is a psycho, Established Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by the movie 'the hand that rocks the cradle', M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Other male characters are pregnant, They moved to Haven, sabatoge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Duke are married and having a child. Audrey and Dwight want their lovers back. but the only way to do that is to destroy everything that Nathan and Duke Hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hand that rocks the cradle is the most violent

Nathan Wuornos:   
I’ve been married to Duke Crocker for three years now. We’ve been in love with each other since we were little. After Duke had a very disastrous relationship with a man named Dwight Hendrickson and I had a very unhappy relationship with a woman named Audrey Parker, we found each other again three years after those relationships ended, and moved to Haven, Maine where we would be starting our family. Duke was three months with our first born child. He was one of the few that could get pregnant even though they were a male. 

“This place is perfect.” Duke exclaimed once we moved into our new home. It was a nice three story, four bedroom, and three bath home on the edge of town. A pool in the back where I would teach our child to swim, a front yard where she or he would run around with Duke chasing her. I had everything already planned out. 

“I knew you’d like it.” I kissed him on the lips and rubbed his belly. “And you.” I said to the baby. 

I led him inside the house. Everything was fully furnished and I had hired a move in crew requested by my father to unpack and move all of our things in the house so Duke wouldn’t have anything to do. The first place he went to was the place I had picked out for the nursery. I didn’t tell him what room it was, he just knew. 

“So I was thinking that we could paint it a neutral color for the time being. I don’t like it being just plain.” Duke told me while he surveyed the room. “Maybe like an egg shell white or maybe a really light blue. Then we could put a rocking chair in the room for late night feedings.” 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. 

“Whatever you want I’ll make happen.” I kissed the shell of his ear. 

 

Duke got adjusted to the new home. Making sure that all of his things were in the right place, cleaning everything over and over. He was never like this before he got pregnant. Usually he would just leave things the way that they were and grab a beer from the fridge, plop down in front of the television and turn on a game. Now, Now he cleans relentlessly, crying uncontrollably and always horny. I wasn’t complaining on that last part. 

He had finally sat down when his feet began to hurt. He leaned into me and placed his head in the crook of my neck.

“Tired yourself out?” I teased. He rolled his eyes and kissed me, not a ‘leave me alone’ kiss but an ‘I’m horny and I want to fuck now’ kiss. I was more than happy to oblige. 

Duke placed himself on top of me. He was already hard and it didn’t take long for me to get that way either. He kissed me passionately, stripping me of my clothes in the process. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered in my ear. 

“I love you too.” 

I was all set to kiss him back when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and gently rolled Duke off of me. “Five seconds.” I whispered. 

There was a very attractive blonde standing at the door when I opened it. She was smiling graciously at me. 

“Hi. I’m Maddison Trenton. Your neighbor.” 

“Hi Maddison.” I said. I wasn’t really interested in meeting her at this moment. I had a very horny husband waiting for me in the other room and I wanted to get back to that. “I’m Nathan Wuornos.” I extended my hand for her to shake. She took it and kept smiling. At that moment   
Duke walked up next to me. “And this is my husband Duke.” 

Her eyes fell to his stomach and lit up. 

“Oh my goodness! Another baby on this block! Oh, my son will be thrilled to know that he isn’t the only male in Haven that’s having a child. Just wait here.” 

Maddison rushed off. Her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked briskly to her home next door. She returned moments later with a very upset looking male. He was taller than Duke but wore that same pregnant expression of not wanting to be bothered that Duke often wore. 

“This is my son, Shane. Look Shane. You aren’t the male in this town that’s pregnant.” His mother whispered, or at least attempted to. We could hear everything that she said. 

Shane held out his hand for Duke to shake. He took it without hesitation. 

There was something off about Shane. Something I couldn’t place. I shook it off. At least Duke wouldn’t be alone in this. He and Shane seemed to be about the same month. 

“Oh, man. I’m tired. Maybe we can pick this up another day?” Duke completely lied. The two bought it though and promised to make a playdate (even though both of them are grown men) for later in the week. 

Duke ended up dragging me back to the couch moments after they were gone. His sex drive was gone.


End file.
